The Other Side of the Story
by katniss4212001
Summary: Have you ever wondered what does Peeta go through in the Hunger Games. How does he deal with the reaping, the Games, finding out how Katniss faked her affection? Well then this is the perfect story for you! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's Turn

"Peeta, todays the reaping. Get into to some decent clothes so people don't think you're from the Seam!" My mother says in a harsh tone. Oh great, she's in a bad mood. This is going to be a long day.

"Okay Mother." I reply heading up to my room to change. She's laid out a black jacket, with a white shirt and white pants. I quickly change look at myself in a mirror and frown. My hair is standing out to the sides on one half my head, the other has been ruffled up, and down, side to side. I grab a comb make it look presentable. Then I wonder about Katniss… I do it almost everyday, pretending that she'll look at me and if she actually does that, I pretend that she knows who I am. To her I'm no more than just another merchant kid I bet. I sigh and return downstairs.

"Oh good, you're just in time you lazy boy, it took you long enough to get changed." My mother shouts at me then shoves me out the door where I see my brothers and my father. We walk over to them then continue on towards the square. It's a big space, but the population of District 12 is bigger. When it was built, it was made for 5,000 people or so, not District 12's current population of 9,000. Oh well, we were all used to the shoving anyways. I'm put into a pen with all the other 16 year olds. I spot Katniss looking at a boy who is 18, in the same area with my brother. I recognize him I can't tell if it's from school, or if I've heard the girls I sometimes hang out with talk about him. Probably both, anyway I think his name is Gale. She's mouthing something to him, I see him laugh silently. Effie Trinket bounces on stage. Her pink wig shifted while she was bouncing, so now it's uneven. As she reaches the podium she says the Hunger Games slogan.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She says a little too enthusiastically. "Alright let's begin, as always Ladies First." She says. I hope to myself it's not Katniss. It's not Katniss, though it might as well be, it's her little sister Primrose, Prim for short.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" she says. The despair in her voice. _Oh no! Not her!_ I quietly mourn to myself while Effie tries to figure out the volunteering method. The thing that jolts me back into the real world is when Effie Trinket calls my name. I snap my head head wondering why she would call my name. I finally get it, My name has been called for the reaping. I am going into the arena, I have to kill Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

They shuffle us into the Justice Building. My mother comes in and says "We might actually have a winner this year." She pauses for a moment. I'm ectastic my mother does love me! She belives I can win! When my blood turns cold. "She's a fighter that one." She hugs me then leaves. _She didn't mean me, she meant Katniss._ Of course she would. I deflate on the inside. Well.. now that I think about it it dosen't really suprise me all that much... Oh well its not like I'm going to prove her wrong. I am going to protect Katniss at ALL costs. I will die, if it means Katniss can win. I can't live without her. I at least have a reason to talk to her now... even if I only get to really know her for a week. I wait but no one else comes to vist me. The peacekeepers walk me back into the square I see Katniss she lookd... can it be possible.. does she look bored? I look up on the screen no matter how much I try and hide it, its pretty hard to ignore the fact that I've been crying.. ah poop now all of Panem knows I'm a wimp. As I enter the train I can't help but gasp at the car. Everything in it is expensive, from its plush velvet carpet, to the exquiste china silverware. I quickly glance over at Katniss, she's still marveling at the beauty of it all. I let out a sigh, too bad I'll never get to enjoy a life like this back in victors villiage, because I'm going to die in the games. Ah well might as well make the best of it! Katniss and I sit down at a table. "Have ethier of you seen Haymitch lately?" Effie, Our escort asks in her annoying high pitched voice in the signature capitol accent. Ugg these people make me sick. Apperently so does Katniss because she answers rather rudely.

"Effie, he's drunk, who cares where he is, he's going to be a nusince to anyone near him." I laugh silently at this comment.

"How ironic you two find this funny when in the Games, Haymitch is your only lifeline to the world." At this moment Haymitch chooses to make an apperance.

"What I'd miss?" He slurs, the voimts and falls into it.

"So laugh away!" says Effie and daintily walks around Haymitch in her Five inch heels.


End file.
